Little Snake
|birth = c. |occupation = Criminal|affiliations = Slidin 60s Crips}}Little Snake was a 12-year old J-Byrd with the Slidin 60s Crips Los Angeles in the early 1990s.Pulphouse #11, Spring 1991, pg. 129. One day he learned that a white male had appeared in their neighborhood, wearing a red robe. As red was the color of their rival gang, the Bloods, Little Snake decided to tell a full member called Whiteman about this stranger. Whiteman decided he needed to investigate this possible intrusion on Crips' turf. When Little Snake suggested the white guy in red might be under the influence of angel dust, Whiteman decided to collect two Crips, Earring and Tiger.Ibid. pgs. 129-130. After Little Snake explained the situation, Earring agreed that getting the white fellow to move on was for the best. When Tiger asked why they should bother, Earring reminded him that someone was liable to call the police. With that, they all piled in Whiteman's Trans Am and went off to find the stranger.Ibid., pgs. 130-131. They found him after a few blocks. The all marveled at the fact that he was wearing what appeared to be his bathrobe, but then Whiteman realized it was embroidered all over with trees and animals. He also had impressive earrings, which irked Earring. They also realized that the white man was very muscular. They got out of the Trans Am and demanded he approach.Ibid. pg. 132. They realized that he was sizing them up, too. Earring suggested he was a Vietnam vet, and then told him to leave.Ibid. pg. 133. The man in the robe seemed to understand them then. He asked if he was in the land of the dead, for he was plainly not in the land he ruled. Whiteman, Earring, and Little Snake could all understand what the man was saying, even though he wasn't actually speaking English. Tiger, who wasn't bright, had no reaction.Ibid., pg. 134. These odd words confirmed to Earring at least that the stranger was on something or mentally ill. Earring actually tried to gently ask if the stranger had any place to go or family to take care of him while he came down from his high. The stranger identified himself as Gilgamesh, a semi-divine king and warrior. He assured them he did not need to "come down", and told them they were the strangest folk he'd ever seen.Ibid., pg. 134. Tiger decided to act, telling Gilgamesh that nobody wore Blood colors in Slidin 60s territory. When Gilgamesh countered that he'd wear a royal robe if it pleased him, Tiger shoved him, and Whiteman moved to back Tiger up.Ibid. However, Gilgamesh didn't lose his balance. Instead, he smashed his large right fist into the side of Tiger's head, knocking him to the ground. When Tiger stood and reached for the gun in his waistband, Gilgamesh pulled his sword from his scabbard and buried it in Tiger's torso. Tiger died almost immediately.Ibid., pg. 135. Little Snake and Earring stared in horror. Little Snake in particular couldn't believe that death in real life was so different from the movies. Whiteman, on the other hand, ran for his car to get his M-16. Gilgamesh waived his bloody sword, again proclaiming himself two thirds god and one third man, and describing his various deeds. He then smashed his sword against the Trans Am's fender and tried to decapitate Earring. Earring ducked and screamed for Whiteman to get the M-16. Whiteman grabbed it and fired at Gilgamesh just before Gilgamesh could strike him down.Ibid., pgs. 135-136. Gilgamesh fell down, but immediately got up again, ready to strike Whiteman down. Whiteman emptied the magazine into Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh went down, multiple bullet holes in his robe, and half of his face shot away. Earring snapped Whiteman and Little Snake back to reality, and the three got back into the car and fled.Ibid., pg. 136-137 They drove to Whiteman's house, as his mother wasn't home. While he was saddened to see the damage Gilgamesh had done, he was able to wash away the traces of blood. Once that was done, the three sat down and smoked crack while discussing what had happened. Earring suggested that maybe Gilgamesh really was two parts god out of three, given how resilient Gilgamesh had been, and given the fact that they'd understood him even though he didn't speak English.Ibid., pg. 137. Whiteman agreed, but pointed out that he felt like two parts god out of three when he smoked crack. However, Whiteman further proclaimed that anyone wearing Bloods colors in Slidin 60s territory needed to be more than two parts god out of three. Earring laughed, and produced more crack, which they decided to smoke themselves, instead of sell.Ibid., pgs. 137-138. References Category:Criminals Category:Drug Addicts